Unchained Melody
by domino.dice
Summary: The series from the perspective of Ryuhou. His thoughts throughout the series as events unfold, and how he joined HOLY in the first place. Rated only for swearing and some violence.
1. Author's Intro

DON'T READ THE INTRO IF YOU DON'T LIKE SPOILERS.  
  
AIYAA!!! Oh! OhohohohOHOHOH! I'm so sorry, but I absolutely HAVE to rant about my favorite episode! When I watched it I danced around the T.V room squealing with utter delight! Oooooohhh... Ryuhou... in episode 22 when he goes all Cyber armor and stuff... I still get this bubbly feeling in my chest when I think of it! Could this be... c-could this b-be... do I love him more than Eriol?! No! It cannot be!  
  
Hang on, I have to think about this. I get all bubbly when Eriol goes oh so deliciously evil in the last two episodes and the second-last volume of the manga. I just love cool-evil characters. But... then again, Ryuhou was supposedly the antagonist, and he did some pretty evil-looking stuff, and I get all bubbly then. My stomach jumps whenever Ryuhou gets hurt, and I wanna giggle when he gets all smiley in the 15th (I think) episode. Ooh, this doesn't look good for poor Eriol, now, does it?  
  
Oh, no it doesn't. I sat for a good fourteen hours straight and watched EVERY. SINGLE. EPISODE. ALL AT ONCE! It was a sCRYed fest! Even after that, I had to sit and start writing the story right away! Ooh, I'm so excited! But, just one thing displeased me. THE ENDING! IT WAS TERRIBLE! It's like the X-Files and it leaves you with this terrible cliff hanger, agh!  
  
Funny thing, though... I cried so hard when Scheris died, but not when Ryuhou did. And I didn't think he'd be coming back, either...  
  
Well, simply because I cannot contain my utter delight with this, I have chosen to write a story. A story that, obviously, is from Ryuhou's point of view. It will be the series from his perspective! There, of course, will be stuff in the story that didn't happen in the series simply because it wasn't following Ryuhou all the time, and there will be some stuff that isn't because the story WILL be following him all the time.  
  
So enjoy the journey into Ryuhou's mind. I hope you enjoy it. By the way, as a side-note this is the first sCRYed story on ff.net! Yay! Hey... this is going to be the longest story I've ever written from someone's point of view. Oh, if it doesn't turn out to be as great as you thought it might be, that would be because this is also my first sCRYed story. (Obviously.)  
  
I soooo wanna rant more about Ryuhou. Those of you who know me well know that my strange lack of English skills and writing a bunch of stuff in run- on sentences and in upper-case is not the normal me. The only reason I can give you is that I'm suddenly love-struck! Ryuhou has swept me off my feet! Eriol did it first, though. And before even Eriol it was. someone else (See Bye-Bye Digital World, also by me! Coming soon!)  
  
Uh-oh. I better get going with this before my little intro gets out of hand and Eriol and Ryuhou both come and smack me. I shiver at the thought... the combined force of Eriol and Ryuhou... I think they'd get along alright, though, but as for Eriol and the other one... let's just say there was a lot of hair pulling when they met.  
  
Here's to being the first one up! (PS, I had to write to ff.net to get them to even put up a sCRYed section! Shame on them for not knowing!)  
  
I changed the title because I found something better. I'll have several references as to why it is now named this. The former name I got it from the name of the place- Muraji. 'Mu' could be nothing or nowhere (though I was pushing it there), 'ra' makes something plural and 'ji' means character or letter. Combine them and get Muraji- Nowhere Letters.  
  
Oh, yeah, and- SPOILER WARNING! Major spoiler warning, because this pretty much walks you through the whole series, only in a more detailed manner, or, rather, there's more stuff in here than there was in the episodes. I may accidentally throw in some stuff from the manga as well. ^_- 


	2. Prelude

Prelude  
  
***7 years ago***  
  
Oh, Father, tell me you're not going to take me down there... I couldn't take it.  
  
As we stepped into view of the vestibule, I very quickly came to realize just how many people had come today. I stood by my father, and I knew I had to be as stiff as several two-by-fours. The suit didn't help much, either. I hoped that he wouldn't make me say anything. He knew I didn't like much company, even if it was only one or two people, but this... this certainly took the cake, or so to speak.  
  
'It's just a simple reception.' He had said to me before it began. I thought it was only going to be half a dozen or so people he knew talking over tea in the drawing room. I certainly didn't picture this. I relaxed some as he turned back to take his seat, a ways out of view of the vestibule and all the people it held. Even he didn't say anything, he only waved. That meant he had no intention of me doing anything in front of that many people, nothing except stand. I moved to take the seat next to him.  
  
But Father and I weren't the only ones on the balcony. I turned to look at her, poised to take my seat as quickly as possible. My manner must have been similar to that of a deer caught in headlights. I tried not to show it.  
  
'Hello,' She said, softly and politely. 'I'm Kiryu Tadanori's daughter, Mimori.' She inclined her head respectfully.  
  
My father looked to her after glancing at me uncertainly. He smiled at her. 'Thank you. I am Ryutailen, and this is my son.' He spoke with a rather final last note. He wanted me to introduce myself.  
  
Alright, I could do that.  
  
'My name is Ryuhou.' I said.  
  
'Nice to meet you,' She aid with a smile. She was certainly bold. Well, at least, she wasn't exactly timid. I could tell this almost right away. She was relaxed, calm... but, as though to completely contradict everything that I got from her first impression, she hedged. 'Umm... I felt a little out of place because there wasn't anyone around here that was my age.' She said to me, looking hopeful. 'I saw you on the balcony. My father told me to introduce myself, but I wanted to meet you, too. Would you kindly accompany me?'  
  
Well, I suppose everyone has their timid moments. After that, she still seemed rather outgoing. Mimori. She had hazel eyes and dark hair, she wore a pink dress with lace and frills, she had a bow in her hair, and she looked like she wanted me to show her around. I looked to Father for guidance on what to do. He smiled ever so slightly, and nodded.  
  
I looked back to Mimori. I wanted to like this girl, I really did. I smiled a little. 'Yes, if it's alright with you.'  
  
'Oh, certainly! I did, after all, ask you, didn't I?' She said as we walked off of the balcony to a hall adjacent to the room where we were having the reception. It was a nice hall with different potted plants in the corners, and even a small fountain in the center. I was going to take her to an outside balcony. My favorite one, in fact, though I usually went there to be alone.  
  
Just me and the sky...  
  
'Ah!' Mimori breathed, and ran out farther onto the balcony, her shoes tapping on the marble. 'The stars seemed so much closer here...'  
  
I followed her, staying nearer to the door back into the house. If anyone came, I think I would've concluded the tour of the balcony. 'It's only natural, after all, we're at a higher altitude.' I said softly.  
  
'What a beautiful place!' She was glowing with delight, gazing at the horizon.  
  
'It's not how it seems...' She had to know, I thought firmly to myself, because she doesn't seem to. Her face fell as she turned to look back at me questioningly. I continued. 'There are so many people suffering right over that wall. I wish we could just bring them all here and take care of them, I don't know exactly why we can't. Or why we won't. My mother used to say that "if such a thing never happened"...'  
  
'But' She began, a thoughtful look in her eyes. 'If the Great Upheaval never happened, there would never have been any Alter abilities.' She spoke with a light in her eyes as the topic turned to Alters.  
  
I tensed, but I doubt she noticed. She couldn't know what she was talking about.  
  
'Among only one percent of the new generation born in the Lost Ground have this ability.' She spoke as though reciting something she read, still with a light in her eyes... She couldn't... 'It's wonderful!'  
  
I winced. She couldn't! How could she know? How could she understand? She couldn't, and yet she spoke as an expert would... an expert from the mainland. They don't know at all what it's like... she didn't...  
  
No.  
  
I felt the well of power swell within me. She started to come towards me, a smile on her face. All colour drained from mine. Something would happen to her, I knew it!  
  
'Please stop!' I cried as the power broke surface. I squeezed my eyes shut in apprehensiveness. There was the 'swoosh' of my Alter powers taking hold of something, and a 'crack' as it dissolved something, likely made of stone. This had happened so often, now that I could tell by sound alone what was being changed. I opened my eyes to see Mimori standing in shock, but otherwise fine. I heard a small sound as something fell to the marble floor. Quickly, I assessed the damage so that I could tell Father. I was supposed to tell him when something like this happened.  
  
There was a piece missing from a decorative pillar and a roughly wedge shaped crystal was lying on the floor.  
  
'Alter ability...' Mimori said with awe.  
  
'I am so sorry,' I said regrettably. 'I couldn't contain it, I... I cause too much trouble to those around me... so-'  
  
'No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I thought... I thought that people chose to be an Alter User.'  
  
'It's quite the opposite...' I said quietly, looking at my feet. 'If you want to live a normal life... well, it's just something in the way. If anyone invites you here again, please refuse it. Something like this would certainly happen again, and you might get hurt.' Without looking up, I turned and went back into the house. I felt guilty and ashamed. I heard somewhere that the difference between the two was that guilt is when you caused the problem, and shame is when you are the problem. Both applied to me.  
  
Just another potential friend gone.  
  
***  
  
It was a whole week before I was over the event. I wished things could have been different, that I didn't use my Alter ability by accident and scare her off.  
  
It was a wonderful, sunny day, though, so I went outside to play. 'Tetsuei!' I called, and threw a chew toy. Tetsuei was probably the only friend I could ever have.  
  
He jumped and caught it marvelously. 'Alright!' He bounded towards me, chew toy in his mouth. He was going to-  
  
'Agh!' He pounced on me and knocked me down, licking my face. I couldn't help but laugh, but I did it while trying to keep my mouth closed. Dog drool... 'You cut it out!' He leapt off and started worrying the toy about, tromping all over the yard. Of course, no one can resist Tetsuei's antics.  
  
I laughed again, but quickly stopped as I felt the Alter power start to come to surface again. At least Tetsuei was still a ways away, and Mother was gardening in the other half of the yard. Swoosh... crack. Wood. A hunk of the wooden walkway dissolved and rematerialized into what looked like a coin made of some unidentifiable material. I sighed to myself and picked it up, then went to go and tell Mother. There was someone with her, I saw as I came closer.  
  
It was Mimori.  
  
'Ryuhou. Why don't you take Mimori and show her around a while.'  
  
My eyes stayed on Mimori, even as I spoke to my mother. 'But, Mother, it-' I began, starting to hold out the coin of mysterious material.  
  
'It's alright. You should show her around. I'm sure you'll find something to talk about.' My mother smiled and went back to gardening. She was so kind. She always knew just what to say. I didn't know exactly what to say at first, so I didn't say anything, I just led her through the gardens. It did take a while, but I finally figured out what to say when we got to the covered bridge. She stopped and looked over the gardens. I opened my mouth to speak. Just as I was about to say something, though, a fountain came on.  
  
My heart skipped a beat. Just a fountain, just a fountain. But it was an unneeded interruption. I took a breath and tried again. 'Why did you come here today? I thought I-'  
  
'I was invited. My mother had said to go, too. And plus, we're already friends, aren't we? If we are then it shouldn't matter who the other is, as long as we're friends.'  
  
'The ends justify the means, not the other way around.' I said, partly wishing that she'd just understand.  
  
'Well, let's change that, then.'  
  
I looked to her a little startled.  
  
She smiled, probably at the look on my face, and continued. We're just people. It doesn't matter who you are or what you ca do, just that we have the right mindset to be friends.'  
  
'Friends...' mused aloud, still trying to get my mind over it. She still wanted to be friends? Even after the warnings I gave her? She really was bold. Or maybe it was that she still didn't understand. I wasn't going to deny her anything, though. 'It's... alright?'  
  
Her answer was a smile. She reached into her pocket and took out the crystal that I had accidentally willed into the world at the reception. She considered it for a moment, then looked me right in the eyes. It was a little unnerving, the way she looked at me then. There were so few people who didn't look on me without patronizing in their eyes, or pity... or disgust. I saw none of those in hers.  
  
'Would you give this to me as a gift?' She asked softly.  
  
This time, I didn't let my surprise overtake the features in my face. She wanted that? The very thing that demonstrated what could happen to her? I might turn her into a crystal very much like the one she was holding in her hands, and she wanted to keep it? Well, I certainly didn't want it. 'Yes, if you'd like.' I said looking evenly into her eyes. The only time I ever looked at anyone like that was if I was alone with one of my parents. 'Please, take it.'  
  
Mimori smiled her warmest smile and clasped the crystal in her hands, holding it to her heart. 'Thank you.' She smiled.  
  
And I smiled back.  
  
***  
  
'Emergency alert to everyone, this is headquarters!'  
  
She stayed for six months. In the time that she was there, I learned to control the Alter ability a lot more. I don't think I would have been able to do it if she wasn't there.  
  
'Repeating: This is headquarters to all posts!'  
  
Six months. Just six months. Then she left. She swore to me she'd be coming back, that she'd be there when I needed her.  
  
'Target is area 12! The target is area 12...!'  
  
Lord, I needed her now.  
  
Dark clouds billowed low in the broken sky above. They were all I could see. I couldn't move, all I could hear was a distant roar screaming over the demolished city. Brief flashes of light lit the scene, but I didn't see it. I didn't want to.  
  
The warning had come far too late. By the time we heard it, we already knew. The storm raged over the city of cards, destroying everything it settled over.  
  
I found I could move again. Slowly, slowly, I turned over and sat up, but immediately wished I hadn't. The sight that met my eyes... it was terrible beyond all imagining. Bodies... people... were lying everywhere, the land dark and littered with debris. Some of them were alive and trying to move, and others...  
  
Others like my mother lying only a few feet from me weren't moving at all.  
  
Tetsuei was alright. He was at my mothers side, whimpering and liking her fingers.  
  
'Mother...?' I started to crawl to her side. I still couldn't move very well. 'Mother-!' Something caught my eye. A tall figure stood over the ruins. I blinked to clear my vision and tried to make him out. He was all black... no, he had white on him in the pattern of a skeleton and had...flames coming from his elbows? One hand was white, and the other black. He didn't look...  
  
He frightened me. He frightened me so deeply...  
  
He raised his hands above his head slowly, almost ceremoniously, and they glowed with shimmering colours. It was an Alter... Had he done all of this on his own? Why...? Who would do something like that?!  
  
Tetsuei growled and lowered his head. He flew at the Alter, barking furiously intent on tearing him limb from limb. There was a small part of me, a little voice in my mind, that was telling me to do the same thing. It was never there before, or maybe it was, but I never heard it or chose to acknowledge it.  
  
Things around me began to dissolve. The debris of the buildings, the ground, people... lightening crackled between his hands and he spread them wide. It was all I could to watch him... watch his terrible, hypnotic dance of destruction. Lightening singed through the air and struck Tetsuei. He was blasted back, all the way back to me.  
  
How?! Why?!  
  
'Tetsuei!'  
  
Why did he?! This terrible person... I wanted to scream, to cry. The voice within me grew louder. 'Strike him, hurt him, make him feel everything that he's done here to you...' It said. A voice as ruthless as the Alter before me. I was being torn apart inside. My mother, my dog...  
  
Where was Mother?  
  
I called for her, but she didn't come. I couldn't see her. She was gone, disappeared like the broken buildings. 'Mother! MOTHER!'  
  
But she wouldn't come. She never would.  
  
All of the agony caused... all of the suffering... came out in my voice. It wasn't me screaming, but the other newfound part of me. I screamed for her... for Tetsuei... for all of the people dying and suffering...  
  
And the power welled up in me again. Stronger than anything that I had ever felt. But I didn't care. All I cared about was being heard. Lord... someone... Mimori...  
  
Swoosh... things were breaking apart at my feet, Tetsuei withered... And I didn't care.  
  
I couldn't scream anymore. I fell forward exhausted beyond all reasoning... I raised my head, bleary eyed, and saw... something...  
  
It was a person, forming in front of me out of the things I had dissolved. He looked... strong. Stronger than I knew I ever could be. He would do something...  
  
'He... he... m-my mother...'  
  
This person looked at me. His arms were bound in front of him and whips came from his collar. Half of his face was obscured by some sort of mask, but his red eye shimmered defiantly. 'Go... destroy the one who hurt my mother... do to him what he did to her...' The voice in my head told me to say.  
  
Only when the defiant figure in front of me shot off like thunder did I realize that I had said it aloud. I could feel this person. He was searching, searching... and he found his prey. I felt as he fought, and part of my mind guided his movements, wanting more than anything to hurt anyone. Darkness overcame me as I felt that person... he came from the best friend I could only have... Tetsuei...  
  
Zetsuei...  
  
And the Alter who had taken my mother from me was banished, back to wherever he came from, beaten by my figure of defiance... for now...  
  
And then I felt no more. 


	3. HOLY Beginnings

HOLY Beginnings  
  
There was screaming in my ears... terrible screaming. The whole world was dissolving, turning into radiant iridescent ash. All of it was me, and the voice in the back of my mind came to the front. The voice was me. It whispered unthinkable things, and I wanted to hear more. I took action, still the world around me crumbled. Everything, everyone. I stood, and with the great power I possessed, I changed it all to my will.  
  
A figure stood before me, crying for me to stop, but I kept going. Swirling madness erupted, shining, shimmering colours, flying, dancing, forming... The figure disappeared, dissolved into the flickering ash that everything turned into when decomposed. The screaming got louder, but I was undaunted. I wasn't finished yet. There was still much more to go. I would change all I had to, to get to the one I needed.  
  
He was there, standing beside where the first figure used to be. He couldn't understand what I had done, why I had taken it from him. He was the one I wanted.  
  
Others got in the way, and he only resisted more, but I would take them from him, too... I changed them all. They were all just matter that could be manipulated, to make something better.  
  
I would change them how I wanted.  
  
'Ryuhou! Ryuhou!'  
  
I sat bolt upright, panting. I was damp with cold sweat. It took me a moment to realize my surroundings, and to realize that it had been me who had been screaming.  
  
'Ryuhou! It's alright! It was a dream!' Father had me firmly by the shoulders and he was looking on me with great concern.  
  
Dream... dream... It was already fading. This was the third night in a row that this had happened, but by no means was it the first time such a thing had occurred. I nodded and wormed out of his grip. I didn't need him. I was fine on my own.  
  
'Ryuhou, please say something...'  
  
'Goodnight.' I said curtly, my voice harsh. I rolled over and settled back into bed. My father sighed and stood.  
  
'I... I want you to go out tomorrow. You're always cooped up inside all by yourself. I'll give you a ride to anywhere you'd like, just tell me when and where, alright? See you in the morning.'  
  
He'd never been finicky about my personal life before, though I've never really had one. He must have been really desperate for me to have a personal life. If he made one for me, he could have made a point of not involving himself in it. Still, I respected him for trying. He was a strong man, and he certainly deserved respect for it.  
  
Once I was certain he was gone, I reached out and pulled a piece of paper that I had hidden under the digital clock on my nightstand. It was a newspaper article that I found fascinating the moment I laid eyes on it. I took the page, and no one missed it because no one asked any questions about it. It went so:  
  
"HOLY Venture Released from HOLD  
  
"Commander Martin Sigmar, one of HOLD's main board members, revealed a proposal for a unique division of the Lost Ground's military police. Earlier Wednesday morning, during new law enforcement establishment HOLD's, bimonthly public meeting, he described plans to bring a new division into light.  
  
"'HOLD should have a division whose force is composed entirely of Alter Users, after all, only Alters can fight other Alters.' Sigmar told the other board members upon presenting his idea. He went on to describe the situation of increased Native Alter attacks close to the borders of the city and all over the Muraji Special Economics District. Sigmar continued by saying that there were already several Alter Users in HOLD's ranks and that more could be found and convinced to join the new division, HOLY's, workforce."  
  
That article had peaked my interest and if I was going anywhere, it would be to go and see this Sigmar man.  
  
It had been a little over a year since the mysterious Alter destroyed my life. I was fourteen, and my Alter powers had grown substantially. All my father knew, though, was that I'd stopped causing accidents. In truth, I'd been going outside on some nights, usually the ones where I couldn't sleep at all, and going to the demolished district; the one where I used to live. They were trying to re-build it, but they were certainly taking their time. It was still bad enough out there that I could practice there and no one really noticed.  
  
Every night I went there, I got better.  
  
Every night I went there, I got stronger.  
  
I brought out Zetsuei and I would make him work. It was taxing on me because, well, he was me, and I was him. Anything that happened to him happened to me, and the other way around. I quickly learned this, while trying to knock a concrete wall down using Zetsuei as a ram. I got around it. I could make it so that Zetsuei's recoil didn't affect me in the slightest. I would even spar with him, taking up an iron pole, or occasionally unarmed, and make Zetsuei attack me. His whips could easily have sliced through the pole, but I had him attack with the flat of his whips.  
  
I commanded him with my mind. He was as strong as my thoughts. I sparred with him until we were physical equals. My mind and body were the same strength, and I only got stronger for every day that passed. Vengeance was my incentive. I saw my vengeance in Zetsuei's eye... my defiance. I suppose one would say that it's some sort of inner struggle that is made corporeal, but that is not the case. I fought with Zetsuei to win, I fought with him to be stronger and I am achieving my goal.  
  
But still, we were one and the same, Zetsuei and I. My emotions especially swayed Zetsuei's performance on those nights. I was never caught, my father never knew of Zetsuei's existence. I was preparing. I awaited the next time I'd meet with that Alter and his User. I anticipated it. I wanted him to come for me. Zetsuei beat him back to wherever he came from that first time, but he would come back. He would come back and he would come for me.  
  
And I would be ready for that day.  
  
I was very aware of the fact that that night had changed me, I tried to keep my mind off of it, though. Not that I had anything against change, unlike some people who were so frightened of change that they set a mad Alter loose on the city, destroying everything that... well, I tried to keep my mind off of it as often as I could. Didn't happen as often as I liked, but... just say that I tried.  
  
I doubted that I'd get any more sleep that night, so I sat silently for several minutes, listening to see if anyone was lurking outside my door, a servant maybe, waiting for me to fall into a more peaceful sleep than I had been having. Even after straining my ears I heard no one. Still silently, I put my housecoat over my pajamas and slipped on my sneakers that I kept under the bed for such occasions. I went out on the balcony, closing the door behind me but making sure it wasn't locked, and vaulted the railing. I had a room in the west wing of the mansion where the house cut into a hill. The ground at the west wing came up to the second story in the back and my balcony was level with the ground. Making my way down the steps put into the hill, a part of the path that ran all around the grounds, I fell back into thought.  
  
Alter discrimination had been greatly increasing, especially after the... incident. Father had been very good about the whole thing. He had not lied to his guests when they asked about me, but he didn't just outright tell them about my abilities either. He didn't say a word about it unless they asked outright whether I had Alter powers, and no one ever did. They figured I was like them since I was from a wealthy family, and upper class never 'fell to those levels'.  
  
But they didn't really know, did they? Many of them had only ever heard stories of Alter Users and they built their opinion of them solely on things they had read in newspapers or seen on television, all very impersonal ways of going about business of any kind. We, that is to say Alter Users, are all judged based on what people saw of Alters on the news, and as they say, no news is good news. There are very few things that are actually broadcast about Alters that aren't something that one of them had done to break a law or two, because no one wants to hear about how an Alter User is sitting and twiddling his thumbs and being a good boy. Since this always happened to be the case, all Alters in general got a bad reputation.  
  
How very unjust.  
  
My feelings of indignation with how this could be so lit something within me, and the article about this institution that would put a stop to rogue Alter Users fueled that light. Maybe Alter discrimination would finally cease with the start of this organization... what was it? Ah, yes, HOLY.  
  
The site was as ruined as always when I got there that night. Debris and broken slabs of concrete littered the streets still. It was so close to the wall and they had done so little to repair it that I was beginning to suspect that they'd just tear down a section of the wall and rebuild it so that this was on the outside. They were just going to forget about it and leave it to deteriorate even more.  
  
Well, I'd use it until it was out of my reach outside the wall.  
  
I drew a stream of strength from the well of power that lay placid within me until I called it. This was second-nature to me, and I quickly saw the form of Zetsuei materialize before me. I no longer cared where I was getting the matter from. I used to, not wanting to take anything that had any sentimental value such as a curb where I walked my dog were he got restless, or the wall of the general store Mother would take me to for a treat. It was just inanimate, though, and it couldn't possibly have any sentimental feelings whatsoever, and I learned that mine weren't really doing me much good, especially when it came to practicing.  
  
I closed my eyes so I could better see through Zetsuei's and controlled his movements with the slightest notions of my hands. I hoped to one day get so good that I wouldn't have to close my eyes or move at all. I would amaze people with this. They looked down on Alter Users because they were different, they stood for change, and no one, especially companies and institutions, liked change no matter how much they said it. Well, they didn't like change unless it had direct and profitable results for them.  
  
Alter Users stood for change. I stood for change, and the change I wanted to bring would be great indeed. That was why I did this. I desperately wanted things to be different, and they would be. I'd go to the place where HOLY was situated, and I'd become a member even if they thought I was too young. I'd make a difference, all right, and there wouldn't be a Native Alter that would deface such significant principles as long as I was around. If I could behave myself, why couldn't they?  
  
Of course, it was probably upbringing that made them social misfits. Being born on the outside of the wall, away from all of the protection and civility there would cause a person to go sour. Still, I suppose that was their own fault, too. They could send in a request to live in the city, or even move to the mainland. They had the money to live in the city before the upheaval, so why did they choose to live in poverty afterwards? Some people were just too incompetent for anyone's good. If the Inners just agreed to live peacefully, then so many problems would be solved. They didn't have to suffer, they simply chose that life for themselves.  
  
And because of their suffering, they have to take it out on other people who don't deserve any such thing. Their children, for instance. If the children live in pain and suffering, they lose the chance to be proper citizens. The human mind is after all a fragile thing, and that was something I learned first-hand. The Inner child would become as cruel as their parent, and if they happened to be Alters, then it was just that much more devastation that resulted. They don't bother to try to do anything to change who they are, though. They don't seem to see that what they do is wrong, and that is the fault of their upbringing, so they do nothing to change their ways, and they cause a lot of grief for the rest of society.  
  
But, like in normal society, the Inner society has people who are generally good, people who can accept change. Diamonds in the rough. I had nothing against them, they enjoy the life they've chosen for themselves, and they live their lives to the fullest, causing no trouble. It's the people who decide that they've been hard-done-by that irk me. They've ruined their own lives, and they make others suffer for their choices. And out there in that lawless land outside the wall, they can do anything they want and get away with it.  
  
Until now, that is. With HOLD, the majority of Inners could be kept under control, but the ones that needed to be controlled the most of all, the Native Alters, were out of HOLD's grasp. With this HOLY thing that was being started, they finally would be brought to see what they have been doing is actually not as glamorous as they thought it was when they started. They would all be brought to justice after having been wild for so long. Inners, thanks to HOLD, had very little to answer for. They weren't left to their own devices for so long, and their justice need not be so harsh. The Native Alters, however...  
  
Since they were out of control for so long, their sins have been building their whole lives and they needed urgently to be brought to justice by any means necessary.  
  
These thoughts had been cycling through my mind since I read that article about three weeks prior. These ideas simply clicked into place, as though they were meant to be there, and had been my whole life. I didn't really understand why no one else saw things this way. Or, if they did, why they stayed quiet. Well, I wouldn't, not for very long at least. Once I had met this Sigmar and spoken to him about becoming part of his organization, my intentions would become known. Good intentions that would be beneficial for everyone involved, not ones that would be beneficial for me solely, as it was with the Native Alters.  
  
My good intentions were guided by my upbringing, which wasn't a surprise. My father was a good person, just as my mother had been. They were perfect in my eyes, and I cherished them with all my heart. I knew how much I loved them and how much they loved me and each other. Father was as torn as I was when Mother died, but there was a difference in how we were so.  
  
He didn't see it happen. He didn't know.  
  
Father would never find another, even if he wanted to. He was so devoted to my mother, and to me, and he'd not be able to accept anyone else in Mother's place, just as I wouldn't. So many things I got from my father. I looked up to and admired him for his strength and kindness, and no one anywhere could sway his beliefs and what he thought was right. In many ways, I was the same. No matter what, I knew my own intentions and no one could tell me that they were different from what I believed.  
  
Unless, of course, it was my father telling me so. He always knew better than me, but mostly I got things right on my own because of his guidance. He had so much experience... everything good in me was his to begin with. His, and my mothers. If it had been Father instead of her, I'd be just as torn if not more so. He was my father, and as such he was my main role model. I remember a time when I was much younger when I wanted to be just like him. Monopoly was probably my favorite board game. The money aspect of it and the deals and property management... it all worked together so perfectly. Finance was a well-oiled machine. A machine that I could use. Enterprise and entrepreneurship were things I commonly asked my father about, and because he knew them so well, my inquiries were almost always satisfied.  
  
But people change. As much as they may not want to, they change. I liked to think that I had a fairly open mind about change, but I'll admit, I didn't want my life to change like that. Not at all. But my life did change, and I've been working hard to accept it as it is now, unlike some people who would just make life equally as miserable for someone who had no such problem. I no longer wanted to take my father's place in business, not like I used to.  
  
I wanted Sigmar's vocation . 


	4. Command

Command  
  
'I am Martin Sigmar.'  
  
'I'm Ryuhou.' I said, no longer feeling interested. I sat in an elaborate office with my father at my side, the Sigmar fellow sitting behind a hulking oak desk. Mostly, Father and Sigmar had been talking. Sigmar had the kind of voice that made you almost immediately zone out and think of something else. It was rather amusing when my father jabbed me and told me to introduce myself because Sigmar had asked several times already. I had thought that this meeting would be more interesting, but so far, Sigmar had just been speaking to my father about general politics and the economic situation on the Lost Ground.  
  
While they talked, I fiddled with various things on Sigmar's desk, much to his distaste, I think. He would eye me occasionally as I played out various moves from the practicing I did with Zetsuei using these funny little statuettes. Sadly, that got boring rather quickly.  
  
Ah, here we go.  
  
There was a rhubix cube being used as a paperweight. That would do. I took it up and clicked it around for a while, not really having anything else better to do.  
  
Forty, forty one, forty two..... solved. Excellent. I put it back into its place as a paperweight, ignoring the looks I was getting from my father and Sigmar. There was a wide range of things I did with Zetsuei on those nights..... Thinking ahead is one major part of tactics.  
  
'Ryuhou,' Sigmar said to me. I barely heard him. I was already almost zoned out.  
  
'Uhm?'  
  
'I'd..... like to speak to your father alone.'  
  
I shrugged and left, listening from the other side of the ajar door.  
  
'He certainly seems intelligent. Bright, but defiant.'  
  
'He has good reason. I was out of town when..... the incident occurred. He was at home with Keika when the Native Alter struck. He saw it all..... hasn't been the same since. He's more..... subdued, he's always off alone somewhere. He may seem defiant, but he's obliging. He just acts defiant when it doesn't matter. I also have this strong suspicion that he disappears at night. Escapes the house. I don't know what he does or why, but.....'  
  
'You said he was an Alter User?' Sigmar said rather curtly. I held my breath. My father told him that? Why? How.... How dare he.....  
  
'Yes, but he hasn't done anything with his Alter powers in some time. He seems to have them under control, now. Before, he..... I shouldn't be saying this. It's his business to tell you if he wants. Ryuhou?' My father called, his volume increasing at my name. I was relieved that he stopped when he did. He really was a good person, and he had strong moral values. He knew what was his business, and when it was his place to say or do something. He was wise, and I certainly did look up to him.  
  
Heh, but..... haven't used my Alter powers in some time? Sure. You can tell him that.  
  
'Ryuhou,' Sigmar began. It was still amusing how his voice could send one adrift just like that. 'Being the only one you know with such powers, I'm wondering if I could..... show you a few things.' He had stood and he came around the desk, putting a hand on my shoulder.  
  
I looked to my father. He nodded, a slight smile on his face, and Sigmar led me out. My father waited in the office. He walked for a while before saying anything. We walked past mostly unfinished facilities, the rooms only being separated by sheets of construction plastic hanging in front of the doorways, stapled to the frame above.  
  
'I've gotten permission to start up a little organization. How much have you heard of HOLD?'  
  
This was what I was waiting for. Finally, things were turning more to my interest. 'They're the group of military police that try to keep things under control on the Lost Ground. Although, they are having trouble with the Native Alter aspect of things.'  
  
'That's it exactly. Recently, there have been more and more Alter Users being found, most of them born on the wrong side of the wall. HOLD can't contain them, because diplomacy and guns are no match for the powers of the Native Alter Users. Well, when an Alter named Emergy Maxfell came looking to HOLD for protection from the ridicule of the people, an idea came to me. I thought that a division from HOLD could be created. It would be made up of only Alter Users who would work to keep Native Alters under control.'  
  
'Yes, I read an article about it in the newspaper. That's why I asked my father to bring me here today.'  
  
Sigmar nodded knowingly and continued. 'Five others have joined this division after he did, though it isn't an official division yet; George Tatsunami, Straight Cougar, Kei Kukanaji and two men who go only by Unkei and Urizane. This division in progress, HOLY, we've called it, is now made up of seven people. If we get to eight soon, HOLD will make HOLY official, and we will get all of the funding we need. Seven people. One more to go.'  
  
'Who's the seventh?' I asked, peering into a so far undeveloped kitchen.  
  
'There's the six that I've mentioned, and myself.'  
  
'You're an Alter User?' I said a little snappier than I meant.  
  
He nodded. 'The first.' He said. He wandered with me, showing me the facilities that were currently being built, right out of his paycheck from HOLD because they, so far, had no part in HOLY. Weight rooms, arenas, cafeterias, residences, holding areas for the criminal Alters..... I truly was impressed.  
  
'And there's only seven people including yourself?'  
  
'So far, yes. I'm hoping there will me many more, and I'm hoping that today we will break the eight mark.' Sigmar opened a closet that was along an almost finished equipment corridor and pulled out a uniform much like his own. It was in plastic, like it had just come from the drycleaners, and there was a small, clear plastic bag attached to the hanger with a patch in it. The patch read 'HOLY' in proud, gold letters. The uniform was well crafted, made of strong polyester fibers in blue, black and white and the jacket certainly caught my eye.  
  
'Though the choice is entirely up to you.' He said, rather hastily stuffing the uniform back into the closet. 'We should return, your father is waiting.'  
  
I said nothing as we made our way back to Sigmar's office. All I could really think about was what I'd look like in that uniform..... that, and finding where that mysterious Alter User came from. My mind had been set right from the very moment I read the article. If they were going to protect the city from Native Alters and the catastrophes that they caused, then so would I.  
  
'Well, Ryuhou, what did you think of the commander's facilities?' My father asked.  
  
Still I said nothing, simply thinking over the possibilities. There was no doubt in my mind about what I had to do, oh no, none at all, it was simply the potential of it all that held me in awe.  
  
'Ryuhou?'  
  
'Father.'  
  
'Is something the matter?'  
  
I smiled, thinking of how I would help bring Native Alters under control, keeping order with HOLY, keeping peace. 'Nothing at all.'  
  
My father hedged, uncertain as to my change in attitude. 'So..... what do you think?'  
  
'I think, Father, that I'm going to fight for HOLY's cause.' 


	5. Happy Nowhere

_ Happy Nowhere_

My father was silent for some time after that. He let out a thoughtful sigh and said, 'My intention wasn't to force you out from home. I just wanted to let you talk to Commander Sigmar here, that's all, but….. you can make your own choices, Ryuhou.' I could hear the sadness in his voice. He didn't want me to go, but he'd let me because….. how'd he put it….. ah, yes, he said "your life isn't mine to live". He said that to me a long time ago. At that party, in fact, the reception where I met Mimori. He told me that when I ran from her after exposing myself as an Alter User.

I still had great respect for the man, even if I did run out of the house from time to time, even if I did act defiantly. He'd always be the one I looked to for guidance.

I did so at this time. 'You're sure? You'd be…..'

'Alone, yes. I still have my colleagues, I won't have to worry about you all the time if you're here looking out for yourself and other people. I have faith in you, Ryuhou, though I never say it.' He leveled his eyes to mine, and I did the same. A small smile toughed my lips, and I clasped his wrists as he put both hands on my shoulders. 'I have complete and total faith in you. I know that the Lost Ground has great things planned for you.' He stood, and so did Sigmar. Sigmar put his fist across his chest, standing at attention. My father did so as well.

This puzzled me. They suddenly got so formal. I decided to do the same.

'Make me proud, Ryuhou.' That was the last thing he said before turning and walking away. This, too, puzzled me. He just left. I wasn't going to go home again before joining? Or had I already joined? Maybe I shouldn't have been so rash about joining. Sure, it did look wonderful, and the ideals were the same as my own, but I was only fourteen. Should I be out from home and have a job already?

'Certainly. It's not your doing, it was the Native's. He stole your innocence, murdered your childhood. That's all been over for a long time, Ryuhou.' The voice told me. I had come to think of these thoughts as my alter-ego. The other me was reckless, ruthless, and wanted nothing but vengeance. My alter-ego was taking me over. But maybe, just like me and Zetsuei, though we are different, we are one and the same. That thought scares part of me though. The thought that part of me wants to give in to the lust that bloodshed brings.

It was that part of me that was growing stronger. That part of me….. my alter-ego- no, just….. my Alter. There are my ideals; the wish for everyone to be just equal, no one shunned for being different, tolerance….. and there are my Alter's ideals, which I have to believe are also my own; the need to hunt the one who took my former ideals from me. I still have them, but they don't seem as appealing, not as driving as the one to wreak justice upon those who have wronged. It's also just easier to say that me and my Alter side are different, it made things far less confusing and saved me a headache.

It took me a moment to break out of my thoughts and realize that Sigmar….. no, the Commander was speaking. I had to hand it to him, he certainly had an elusive voice.

'Well, now that you know your way around somewhat, I'll tell you where your quarters are, and you can settle in. I'm sure your father will send your things. I'll notify the rest of HOLD that HOLY is ready to be up and running.' He scribbled something on a notepad and tore off the sheet, folding it and handing it to me. 'Currently, the HOLY members are sharing quarters with HOLD members, at least until we have our own. You'll be staying with Kukanaji and three other HOLD members in this room here.' He tapped the paper he handed me. 'Now that we have eight people in HOLY, the development of our section of the base will be a quick one, so don't get too attached to the space you have right now. I have work to do now, so off you go.'

With that, I exited his office and went down the halls to the place where I remember the residences were. It was longer than I remember the walk there as being. With the Commander, it had seemed shorter….. I stayed right on track, though I thought I was lost, but I didn't show it if anyone passed me. I felt so informal compared to the people around me. I wore my casual day clothes and they all wore the uniforms of HOLD.

'Give a good first impression. Show them you don't care who they are, just let them know that they should stay out of your way. You're Ryuhou, the strongest Alter User on all of HOLD!' Said my Alter side. I smiled discreetly and nodded to myself as I reached the door to the residence. I took a breath, and pushed the button for entry.

The door slid smoothly open and I strode across the room after quickly surveying the scene. Four beds, one made. I headed for that one. I took off my shirt, and slid into it, not caring what anyone said. This was my place, I belonged here now.

'You're supposed to knock, first.' Said a very cross male voice. 'Who do you think you are, anyway?' He demanded.

I was turned facing the wall. I didn't particularly feel like interacting right then. Hopefully, once the HOLY quarters were complete, I'd have a room to myself, but until then, I didn't want anything to do with these people. My father was right; all I wanted was to go off alone.

'Hey! I'm talking to you!'

'Ryuhou.' I said simply, raising a hand from the mattress.

'This is our dorm, so you'd better-'

'It's mine, too.' I said, tossing the note the Commander had given me to the floor with the flick of a wrist.

'Hey, you're going to work for HOLY? Hey! Guys! It's an Alter User! Ha!'

'What does it matter?' I said, turning over and leaning on an elbow. 'I hear from Commander Sigmar that there's already an Alter User here-'

WHACK!

Someone hit me, and hard, too. That was UN-called for! I recovered fairly quickly. The sparring with Zetsuei was already paying off.

'Hey, Alter-boy. So, you gonna work for HOLY too, huh? Well, you look out for me, then. Little kids shouldn't fight in a war.' Said a man who looked about twenty. I assumed he was Kukanaji, seeing as he was the only other Alter who was sharing the room with me.

'War?' I said incredulously. 'Is that what you think this is?'

'Without a doubt. Just look how well armed HOLD is. And now they're making a division made only from Alters? They're raking in all the power they can get. It's war alright, a war against the Native Alters!'

'Everyone who's not part of HOLY is a Native in your eyes then, is that it? In that case, you were a Native, too.'

WHACK!

So, it was him who hit me the first time. Again, I recovered swiftly.

'Damn, this kid just won't stay down.' Said someone from behind Kukanaji.

Kukanaji grabbed me by the hair and jerked my head back. 'Don't dick with me, you little fuck,' He said through gritted teeth. He shoved me back onto the bed. 'Say, how about you and I go….. out for a little chat? Just you, me and our Alters.'

Man, this guy was gruff. I very much doubted that their attitude had to do with my initial impression. All I did was come into the room and take up a bed. I did belong there after all. These people just seemed to have it in for me. I knew this attitude, I knew that they were prejudiced towards Alter Users….. even the one who was an Alter User himself. I wouldn't fight with him, not unless he gave me no other choice. He was, after all, a part of HOLY, and they had the same goal I did.

* * *

'Welcome, my fellows, to HOLY.'

There were seven of us standing in a neat row in front of Commander Sigmar. That morning I had escaped the less than pleasant company of my roommates and got to a semi-private, unused office where I put on the HOLY uniform for the first time. The office number was 286. I'd have to keep track of that office to see what happened to it in the future. It held almost sentimental value, for that was where I first stood in the black white and blue of the HOLY outfit, where the meaning of my life became perfectly clear.

'Thanks to our new, young officer, Ryuhou, HOLY is now officially a separate division from HOLD, and from this day forward, we will be acknowledged as an institution, and given funding thus. Therefore, Ryuhou, I make you the first member of HOLY, other than myself. Step forward, please.'

I moved a step forward from the line, eyes straight ahead. This felt like it should be very ceremonious, so I presented myself likewise. Sigmar came up to me, a small, clear plastic bag in one hand. He opened it slowly, deliberately, and gently took out the patch inside. Taking off the protective backing, he placed it squarely on my left arm and put his arm across his chest in the HOLD salute. I did the same.

'Dismissed, officer Ryuhou.' He said with a very slight smile.

I wasn't sure what to do or where to go after that. He said I was dismissed, but was I just supposed to walk away? I turned to my right, my eyes scanning passively over the crowd of people behind the six other people lined up behind me. Among the spectators was the entire HOLD board, as well as most of HOLD's upper command, several ranks of HOLD officers and even some of the general public who had read or otherwise heard the announcement of the initiation of HOLY that day.

I decided that the best decision was to stand at the Commander's side. He was, after all, my superior though, so I stood a step back from his position. I saw a silent chuckle run though his body before he announced who would become a part of HOLY next.

The others didn't seem to be arranged in any particular order, other than the fact that Emergy Maxfell went right after me. The others followed my lead, though, and lined up at the Commander's side, a little ways back from him. A whistle was blown and everyone stood at attention. The score of HOLD members saluted, and we returned it. The whistle blew two more long notes and the ranks broke off.

I was startled by a hand on my shoulder. 'Hey, kid, relax, it's all done.' Said one of the other HOLY members, Straight Cougar.

I shook his hand away. 'I can see full well that it's over. Also, it is not your place to call me kid, seeing as you are only a few months older than I am.'

'But I'm taller.' Said Cougar, puffing out his chest some. 'Besides, it's easier to call you kid than have to remember your name. It's Ruhou, right?'

'Ryuhou.'

'Yeah, sure. Any who, how long do you think it'll take them to get all of the good stuff up and running? I mean, some of the arenas and such look like they could be put to very good use indeed, and you know, they're even going to make a section in the lounge just for HOLY members. They could have just built HOLY their own lounge, but that would be a waste of time because the HOLD lounge is so big. Smart people they are, making it so there can be a lounge for the HOLY folk so quickly and efficiently. It would be even faster if they just gave the whole lounge to us here at HOLY and made a new one for themselves- are you listening?'

I blinked hard. I had to take a few more seconds once he finished to process what it was he had said. He spoke very fast, certainly, and it didn't sound like he spoke with any punctuation at all. 'Would you leave me alone if I said no?'

'Ha! You were listening! Anyway…..'

As he continued talking, I looked around at the other people socializing, and saw the Commander standing off to one side, overseeing the beginnings of the reception. Almost immediately forgetting about Cougar, I strode towards him, question in mind.

'Ah! Ryuhou. I saw you talking to Cougar. What do you think of things here so far?'

I decided to keep the incident with Kukanaji to myself. 'Organized. I guess everything will be carefully planned, now that HOLY is official.'

'You have a very serious attitude towards this. I admire that. I greatly look forward to seeing what we might achieve in HOLY with you here.'

I nodded, setting my mind on my question. I waited a moment before asking, giving space between topics. 'Commander, I was wondering…..'

'Yes?'

'When will standard business start? What I mean is, when will HOLY start going out on the field?'

'Eager to get started so soon, are you?'

'I am, absolutely. The only reason I'm here is to get retribution from the Natives.' Said my Alter side. What I said aloud was, 'Just wanting to know when I'll start work.'

The Commander grew more serious. 'Well…..' He began. 'You at first will stay and work from headquarters But that is only because you are currently the only member of HOLY who has no prior experience, like the others have with HOLD. We will train you for a few weeks, see how you fare in HOLD testing, and then we can send you out.'

I nodded, satisfied with the answer, but the Alter part of me wasn't satisfied at all. I needed to wait, but I should have gone straight away. This was no good at all. I was already far too antsy when it came to the topic of impressing justice on the Native Alters who have done so much wrong…..

I had to have patience. I knew that I would eventually bring them all to what they rightly deserved, and I would wait as long as I had to.


	6. Eternity

_ Eternity_

The huge transport motored along at quite a shocking speed for its size. My first field mission. The six weeks of training promised to me was cut back to four, due to my outstanding abilities, and I passed the HOLD tests with flying colours. I had heard others in HOLY say almost jokingly that this was what I was born to do.

To tell the truth, I hadn't really tried anything else.

'Right. This being your first field mission, there are a few things I should drill you on. First of all- DON'T YOU TOUCH THAT!'

I jerked my hand away from his fruit and crossed my arms almost indifferently. I knew the procedure already, of course. I had taken the liberty of reading the summary reports from prior missions. On this, my first assignment, I was accompanying Urizane. He was a rather corpulent man, and he needed a custom uniform, not that he did it up properly anyway. I found him rather funny, in a strange sort of way. Eccentric sense of humor, odd taste in leisurely activities, and very protective of his watermelons.

'Okay. Here we are. You go out first, smarty.' He told me with a wry sort of look.

Obediently, I obliged and stood, heading to the transport exit. I prepared myself for whatever could have been out there. I had attended the briefing for this assignment and I knew that it was more risky than some of the other ones that had been on the board recently, but Urizane had asked that I go with him, after all, I had passed my tests.

No one other than the examination board knew about Zetsuei yet, so I was tense about this mission; I may have had to bring out Zetsuei. It was my job, now, that's what I had to keep telling myself. It was my job. If I didn't have to summon Zetsuei on this assignment, then it would just be on some other one.

I had discovered just how much Kukanaji outright hated me. He and his friends from HOLD tracked me down every day since I arrived at HOLY. They continually made a point of showing me the skills I lacked in hand-to-hand….. I made sure that no one raised any questions, though, for it was only a simple personal dispute.

I stepped out of the transport and out onto the field. It was late into the evening, and the sun had long since disappeared under the horizon, and it was quite dark aside from a few random lights along the broken streets and in houses that had managed to stay partly intact. I heard Urizane give the orders to cut the local power, and then all light died.

There was silence and utter stillness for a blissful few seconds. The night was still as calm and cold as it was when the night was my only companion.

A spotlight blazed from the top of the transport and shone blindingly into one of the houses. Urizane stationed himself at the intercom inside the transport and blared his commands, all a part of procedure in this particular situation. Still, it was more than a little unnerving to be the only one standing out in the open under such circumstances. Surely, Urizane wasn't going to force me to take on the offending party on my own…..?

'NATIVE ALTERS. THIS IS HOLY. EXIT THE BUILDING SINGLE-FILE WITH YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEADS AND YOU WILL BE DETAINED FOR FURTHER QUESTIONING.'

I winced slightly with the volume of the intercom, but held my position, waiting for the first person to exit and for Urizane to send someone out with me.

'Fuck you, HOLY bastards!' Said a man standing in an open doorway. He made a very rude hand gesture before going back into the building.

'I REPEAT. UNDER SECTION 18, YOU WILL BE DETAINED AND QUESTIONED FOR THE OFFENCES YOU HAVE COMMITTED.'

BANG!

Burning pain erupted in my right shoulder and I quickly found that I was bleeding profusely. They had guns? No one said that they- well, I should have guessed that they would, but I had expected retaliation by Alter power. Well, my good arm was uninjured. I called forth the power from the well inside me and Zetsuei materialized before me. I clutched my shoulder, pushing as hard as I could without too much pain to slow the bleeding, and started forward, Zetsuei a short ways ahead of me to take the shots, should any more come. It would hurt me if he was shot, after all it wasn't recoil, but it wouldn't be as bad as it would be, were I actually shot again.

'THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING. EITHER SURRENDER OR BE TAKEN BY FORCE.'

'Too late for them to surrender.' Said my Alter side. 'Two warnings should be enough for them. They didn't even give one. Send in Zetsuei, take them by storm!' I found that this was a good enough suggestion. Shaking slightly from the pain in my shoulder and with the apprehensiveness of going in there by myself when I had no idea how many of them there were, I had Zetsuei remove the door. He swiped a whip at chest level once within, my reflex action to seeing several other guns pointed my way.

There was a series of clatters as the halves of several guns fell to the floor. Zetsuei's whips were poised to strike anyone who moved at a moment's notice. 'By refusing to surrender yourselves willingly, you have waned any rights you would have otherwise had. P-proceed in an orderly fashion to the transport vehicle outside where you will be incarcerated for your crimes.' I said, my voice shaky. They all looked three times my age and there was about a dozen or so of them looking down on me distastefully. On top of that, I was starting to get dizzy.

Urizane had no intention of helping me. Had the Commander allowed this? Or was he the one who suggested it in the first place? Commander Sigmar seemed to have great confidence in my abilities. More, I think, than I had.

'Aww….. a wittle baby HOLY officer, come to put us in our place. How about that? What do you say we skin you and make you into a rug? None of the other people who came here before you gave us any trouble with that!'

'You will proceed in an orderly fashion to the transport vehicle outside where you will be incarcerated for your crimes!' I repeated forcefully. My Alter side was pleased. 'Go!' Zetsuei struck one man across the back. If they wouldn't go willingly, they would have to be given encouragement. The man fell to his knees.

Two among his group stepped forward. There was the unmistakable glow of Alter power and the two of them summoned their own Alters. They were a little large for the house, and couldn't maneuver well. That was a mistake on their part. I wouldn't bring this fight outside, Zetsuei was small and could maneuver just fine in the confined space of the house.

A small part of me began to panic. Although I had the advantage of agility, I was outnumbered, and not just Alter wise. Even if it had been one on one, this was my first fight against another Alter User. I was classed as an A-type Alter User which was about as high as they came, but I didn't know how to tell what class these Alters were. If they were both A's as well, I stood no chance.

I closed my eyes tightly and guided Zetsuei's movements. Over, dodge, to the side, slash, slash, slash. I opened my eyes, feeling the other Alters fall. Zetsuei's whips were once more poised to strike anyone who moved. 'GO!' I repeated with conviction. A couple of them stumbled out quickly, the others soon following with Zetsuei's encouragement.

Even as they entered the transport, now in the custody of HOLY, the task wasn't over yet. The briefing had said something about hostages, and maybe it was the fact that I was running dangerously short of blood, but I figured I had to look for them before getting aid. I wandered through the house, searching rooms and closets, but there was no one.

Not until I came to the basement.

Shards of broken glass were strewn everywhere, sometimes mixed in pools of blood. A man and a young woman both lay on the floor dead before me. In a corner sat a child with dark hair and fear in his musky amber eyes. He looked like he had severely injured his leg, or, more accurately, that his captives had. I heard footsteps overhead. No doubt the HOLD forces looking for the hostages as well.

I went closer to the child. He looked a little younger than twelve, and his eyes darted around the room.

'Hello,' I said. 'I'm from HOLY. Everything's going to be alright. Would you come with me? I'll take you somewhere so you can recover.'

'What's your name?' He asked timidly.

'My….. name? Ryuhou.' Zetsuei gently lowered a whip and held it out for the child to help him to stand. 'And yours?'

'A-Asuka,' He replied, taking the offer of help. 'Asuka Tachibana.'


	7. Awakening

_ Awakening_

It was another three years before it finally came down to it. HOLY was running smoothly by then and I had my own quarters and an office. Interestingly enough, it was office number 286.

Asuka Tachibana was doing very well for himself indeed. He stayed with HOLD educators for the first two years, but then he began training to be a HOLY officer. He seemed to have some wild dislike for Native Alters, which wasn't surprising, and once he was allowed to go on field assignments, I brought him with me when I could. He, like I, had been categorized as an A-Class Alter User, and his Alter certainly did have great potential. The Eternity Eight, his power had been dubbed. Spheres made of near-unbreakable energy and he could will them to do almost whatever he pleased. He depended on them too much, though, and they seemed to be his only defense. Still, he was very dedicated to the ways and ideals of HOLY, and he held admirable strength considering his life as an Inner.

Various other Alter Users had joined HOLY from the other side of the wall, either because they had nowhere else to go, or were being discriminated against too much for them to take any longer. They were the good ones, the law-abiding potential citizens that HOLY was always on the lookout for. It seemed that, for the most part, the Inners and Native Alters were rebellious beyond all reasoning. I found this difficult to understand; why they would fight against us. If they only realized that their actions were wrong before they got out of hand, they could have made themselves a wonderful life in the city. It was sad, really. They probably didn't know what they were doing. They were wasting the chance they had to lead as close to a normal life as possible.

Zetsuei was brought out on almost every assignment I went on, at that point. Always the Alter criminals would resist, and I would have to resort to more extreme measures, so I found it was just easier to summon Zetsuei upon arrival at the scene of the disturbance. Otherwise, he never came out unless it was for practice, or it was absolutely necessary.

That day it was necessary.

The last call I had gone out at, Kukanaji had been there. I sat in the vehicle, as I was ordered, but he seemed to think I was a distraction, and the Native Alter got away from him. He confronted me on the evening of the day that the Alter escaped him. 'I think I'll make you….. "practice" during your free time,' he said when he approached me in the courtyard on the headquarters' grounds. There were a number of other HOLD members in the courtyard that evening, and upon hearing Kukanaji challenge me, their interests were immediately perked.

Kukanaji held his arms out and they glowed with iridescent light as he began to summon his Alter. I simply stood my ground. This was childish. Someone would go off and call Commander Sigmar.

Wouldn't they?

'This is a severe misconduct, you realize that, don't you, Kukanaji?' I said with cool indifference. I wasn't about to run off just because he was doing wrong. I had long awaited the day when he would screw up like this. I had witnesses, and likely he would be suspended from duties and possibly even court-marshaled.

His Alter took form. It looked like a praying mantis, only it shimmered metallically and stood about twelve feet tall. 'Aww, what's wrong, Alter-boy? Don't think your Alter can stand up to mine? Well, let's see! We're both A-Class Alter Users, but I think your test was botched.'

'Someone get Commander Sigmar!' I heard someone say, just as Kukanaji's Alter came forward with startling speed. I knew his Alter. I had seen it a number of times, but this time was different. This time I was on the receiving end.

This would be the biggest mistake of his career. 'Fool,' Said my Alter side. It was getting much harder to tell the difference, these days. Things that I thought my Alter side said I ended up saying aloud.

But Kukanaji really didn't know. He was a sad man who depended on his Alter for power, even though he hates Alters himself. He was a terribly contradictory man, and I never liked him, even for a moment. I never respected him, never thought of him in any good way. He did things only to suit himself, that was all. He wanted to win over the people around him with shows of strength, he had to prove himself to them, and himself as well.

He was in fact nothing but a bully, and I would never relent to him.

My plan was to stall until Commander Sigmar arrived, and that I felt I could do with ease. I leapt to the side, dodging the mantis's attack. He came at me again, this time faster. I narrowly avoided several attacks but eventually, I faltered. The Alter batted me to the ground.

'Coward…..' Kukanaji muttered.

But I heard him. Deep down, maybe I was still ashamed of my Alter ability. I could still remember the night that I exposed myself in front of Mimori. She had once dwelled in my every thought, but when I learned that she wouldn't be there when I needed her most, not ever, then I gave up on her. She was only a memory. She had betrayed her promise, and she took the symbol of my Alter powers with her, too. I had long since stopped wishing that she were at my side, and started to hope that she'd never come back.

Or was that my Alter side?

So maybe I was still ashamed of my Alter ability. So much so that I didn't much care to bring it out unless it was work, or absolutely necessary. I didn't just blatantly hate all Alters, though, not like the man who stood before me. No. I only hated the ones who had nothing true to fight for. They never fought for justice, never fought for peace, or equality….. none of the ideals that HOLY and I follow relentlessly.

This man was one such Alter User.

'Zetsuei!' I cried, thrusting my hand out to the side in a well-practiced manner. And I appeared before me. I saw Zetsuei as myself, though he came from the materials around me, I willed him into existence and I made his every move.

'Pathetic!' Kukanaji laughed. 'That Alter is even smaller than you are! I still can't believe you were made out to be an A-Class Alter User! Mantai, take him out!'

This was far different from fighting the Native Alters on the field.. I wasn't fully prepared to fight against someone who had tactics almost as precise as mine, but even so Zetsuei and Kukanaji's Alter, Mantai, were fairly evenly matched. This was proof that I was better than them. It certainly was below me to fight this way, but I had been given no other choice. Now I had to defend myself.

It was then that I noticed Kukanaji's hands. He wore gloves….. one black….. one white…..

My concentration faltered and Zetsuei flickered.

How….. no, it couldn't be….. it couldn't! The Alter was different!

'Do you have a different Alter?' I demanded, still staring at his hands.

'What?'

'Do you have a different Alter!' Memories flashed through my mind of that fateful night….. that terrible night where I changed my ideals. I felt my knees trembling….. I had not revisited that night in so long….. not since….. not since it actually happened, at least when I was awake. I dreamed of it almost every time I slept. Those dreams were the fuel that kept me going and told me my ideals were right. Seeing it now….. was like watching it happen the first time.

How dare he….. I never wanted to relive it, and it was he who had done it. I was blinded to the world. The only thing I saw was the Alter that murdered my mother and destroyed what I needed to live a good life. Those gloves….. it was him….. he had done it using a different Alter. It was him!

I could suddenly see so clearly….. I was no longer blind, though I still saw….. him, and everything he had done.

'Oh! You like the gloves, huh?' He taunted, obviously not realizing his danger. However, those around him did, and they all stepped as far back as they could while still watching.

'Bring it out.' I said, my voice dangerously low. Somewhere, a small part of me was startled, the non-Alter part of me. The non-Alter part, though, should not be a part of me anymore. With a single thought, it was discarded, and all of my ideals merged into a single objective, and it shone brighter than my former ideals ever had. I was only Alter now, and this man….. the one who's Alter caused such devastation, stood before me gloating.

'Alter-boy, you make no sense. Mantai!'

'Bring it out! Your other Alter! I know you have one, show it to me!' The force and conviction in my voice caused several spectators to jump, but they saw something that I didn't notice until then. Zetsuei was shining, his whips reaching out to embrace the sky.

'What? I don't have another Alter-'

'It was you! You and your other Alter! You destroyed my life! Now, bring out your other Alter or I will just take you as you are!'

'Hey, Ryuhou, what are you-?'

'How DARE you! You took it all! ALL OF IT!'

I vaguely noticed that Commander Sigmar had arrived, but I didn't care! I didn't care at all! The man who had done it stood before me and he would know all of the pain he had caused….. he wouldn't escape until he knew…..

Kukanaji was beginning to panic. 'Ryuhou! I didn't!'

'ZETSUEI!'

Zetsuei's form burst into blinding light. I felt that well of power within me surface anew. It felt so much like the very first time I had ever used my Alter power, but Zetsuei was already before me.

I felt him break free. I felt his pure delight with finally being completely free. He flew at Mantai and Kukanaji faster than his shadow could follow. A sonic boom shook the ground in his wake. I felt myself being blinded again, but there was nothing I was being blinded by. The ground came up at me quickly, and the last thing I could see was Sigmar's face…..

He was pleased.


End file.
